


Kids

by YaminoTenshi202



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: (Almost) Fisting, ::fans self::, Communication, Eager Virgins, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Naughty Virgins, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering, these kids are going to be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoTenshi202/pseuds/YaminoTenshi202
Summary: Request: Tea wants to reveal her feeling to Yugi so she invites him to her house and before she can say it, he tells her his feelings for her. They kiss and mark the moment with a duel, but with a twist; it's a strip duel after which they have some sexual fun.





	Kids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corey21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corey21/gifts).



> This is for the lovely Corey21 that requested Tea and Yuugi in an email.
> 
> I'm sorry it took so long! Life got crazy. ::begs forgiveness::

Téa stared down at the cups of tea that she was about take into the living room. She could feel her hands shaking and her face burning. Yuugi was there waiting for her, ready to hang out one last time before she went to her study-abroad program tomorrow. They were also alone in her home, her parents out with family.

She took in a deep breath and grabbed the tray, turning to walk into the living room. She made it without a trouble, spotting Yuugi on the couch. His deck was in his hands, and Téa smiled at the image. Yuugi had grown so mature and handsome since they were children, and the strength he held when gaming was only made stronger when he Dueled.

"Having fun with your cards, Yuugi?" Téa laughed, setting down the tray. Yuugi's face turned pink and he stammered in reply. 

"N-No! Well, yes, but you were taking a while making tea, so I just-"

"Just looking at your cards." She smiled. "Chill out! It's fine. I just hope you pay more attention to me than your cards since it's my last day in town, you know."

"Of course!" Yuugi said, but his fingers were still fiddling with the card that he had in his hand. Téa saw it, remembering the day that Yuugi had gotten it.

"Silent Magician?"

Yuugi nodded, setting his deck and the Magician on the coffee table in front of him. "Yeah... It gives me strength sometimes, when I think about that day."

Téa remembered. The day that Atem had gone to the World of the Dead, she thought that Yuugi would fall apart at the thought, but he was so strong, using his Silent Magician to send his closest friend away.

It was the first day that she realized how tall he truly stood. She opened her mouth, but Yuugi spoke.

"And it's giving me strength now, Téa! I wanted to tell you something."

Téa started at that, trying to come back from wanting to reveal her feelings back so that she could listen to her... friend.

"Okay. What's up, Yuugi?"

Yuugi faced her, violet eyes staring into hers. At that, Téa felt herself get lost, her mind slightly unfocused.

"Téa?

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

She felt her heart jump at that. The world was blurry except for Yuugi, and his eyes were piercing into her with all the love that she could have ever witnessed in his eyes.

"Yuugi..."

"Téa-" She loved hearing her name fall from his lips, but she wanted to taste, and she did. Hands came up to her waist, and Yuugi began to kiss her back. They started falling back onto the couch, Téa underneath Yuugi. The world was definitely gone now, Téa lost as Yuugi licked at her lips and focused on tasting her. Everything was warm and lovely, her heart fluttering as she parted her lips, Yuugi curiously wandering into her mouth and both of them tasting each other for the first time.

Those fingers at her waist were twitching slightly, Yuugi not knowing what to do or wanting more. Either idea made Téa smile.

Yuugi pulled back, face red and leaving Téa breathless.

“Téa, should… Should we just kiss here?” Yuugi’s face had only a slight blush. Téa wondered for a minute how he was still so composed; he had become so confident since they were little.

Téa hummed at the idea of just making out on the couch. She looked to the Duel Monsters deck that was on the coffee table and felt an idea strike her.

“How about we have some fun with your deck?”

Yuugi tilted his head.

“My deck?”

Téa nodded, leaning forward towards his ear and revealed where they would play: “In my bedroom.”

Yuugi stammered out an “O-Okay.”

-

Téa felt much more confident when the idea had initially struck her, but she was determined to follow through with her plan. She and Yuugi sat on her bed, the door locked just to suit their teenager paranoia of someone walking in.

“What will we do, Téa?”

“Well, Yuugi,” Téa teased, “Haven’t you heard of strip poker?”

Yuugi blinked, nodding slightly and shifting where he sat. Téa laughed at that, Yuugi pouting.

“Are we using my deck for this?”

Téa shook her head in the affirmative, and Yuugi smiled in a way that reminded her too much of someone that they had already lost.

“Two monsters, no magic or trap cards. Stronger monster wins, loser takes off a piece of clothes.” Yuugi’s voice sounded deeper, wanting, and it made Téa shiver. She and Yuugi both had a shirt and something over that, along with their bottoms, underwear and socks.

“Socks are one?” Téa suggested, Yuugi nodding and kissing her sweetly.

“Sure.”

Yuugi held up the deck and shuffled quickly. He held out the deck to her.

Kuriboh. Téa pouted.

Yuugi laughed as he pulled out his Elf Swordsman, though he stopped when Téa took off her jacket, revealing her arms and strapless top.

“Like me so far?” Téa teased, sliding her hands down her sides. Yuugi didn’t laugh though.

“I’ve always liked you.”

He was so serious, Téa felt her face flush again.

Their next “duels” left Yuugi taking off his socks, Téa taking off her socks, and Yuugi taking off his vest, then shirt.

“Have you been working out?” Téa asked, seeing that her friend was more toned, muscle visible and lithe. Yuugi looked down and shook his head.

“Grandpa has been needing more and more help in the game shop, so I’ve been lifting more boxes for him.” Yuugi smiled, flexing and making a silly face that had Téa reeling with spiels of laughter. He began to laugh as well, holding her as she leaned towards him.

Her body on his had the result that Téa had longed for; he hummed, a smile on his face. Téa kissed at the corner of his jaw before leaning back enough to draw her next card.

Dark Magician Girl.

Yuugi drew the Dark Magician.

Tea took in a short breath before standing and pulling off her shorts. She had worn panties that were a deep red and hung low on her hips. God, she had even cut her hair and trimmed to have as smooth of skin as possible. Her back was to Yuugi, so when she turned to Yuugi, his reaction was a surprise.

He looked like he wanted to eat her alive, and that made Téa burn with desire.

“Téa?”

Téa hummed in reply, sitting down and reaching for her next card.

“Are you even wearing a bra?”

Téa shook her head side to side, Yuugi’s face completely red. “Bras don’t really work with this tight a top.”

Yuugi moved where he sat, trying to hide the obvious tent in his pants.

He lost this time, hurriedly but neatly taking off his pants. Yuugi had put on black boxers, ones that clung to his skin and ones that had Téa feeling wet between her legs. She moved in her spot as well, looking up and seeing Yuugi look at her curiously. She smiled in equal embarrassment, as he smiled in reply.

They were both new at this, and it made Téa feel better that this would be their first time. (She was sure from all the times that Joey tried to hook Yuugi up and all of the refusals that Yuugi gave him.)

“Téa, can we add something to the rules?”

She shrugged, saying, “What do you want to add?”

“Winner of these last duels take the clothes off of the other person.”

She wondered if she nodded a bit too eagerly. “Sure.”

Yuugi won, leaving Téa to turn around and shudder at the feeling of Yuugi’s cold fingers on the laces of her top. It was almost like a corset, laces keeping the top in place. As Yuugi pulled the laces free from each other, Anzu let out a shivering gasp as the air chilled her skin, her breasts free and exposed to the air. Yuugi’s hands pulled away to lay the top on the side of the bed.

“N-Next duel,” Yuugi said, not giving Téa a chance to turn back around and holding the deck where she could see it.

She reached down and pulled out the Silent Magician Level 4.

Yuugi pulled out Marshmacaron, the little creature smiling up at her with an innocent smile.

“I lost,” Yuugi said, sounding relieved. Téa smiled at that.

“Yuugi, close your eyes, okay?”

“Okay.”

Téa peeked over her shoulder, and Yuugi had his eyes closed. She stood, taking the deck and cards to place on her nightstand. Standing only in her panties, Téa let out a soft exhale, taking in a slow, deep breath. Yuugi sat on her bed, eyes closed and obedient. She grabbed his hands, bringing him to stand. Her fingers made their way his waistband, pulling down his underwear, slowly.

His penis was erect, though nothing like what she had seen in her own inappropriate comics. She didn’t find herself disillusioned at all; Yuugi wasn’t too big or small. It was perfect.

His underwear now on the carpet, Yuugi was bare to her, save for that leather collar that she and their group of friends just left as a part of Yuugi’s style.

“Sit back down, Yuugi,” she instructed, guiding him step out of his underwear and to the bed again. Yuugi sat, waiting. Téa shivered, cupping his face.

“Can I open my eyes, Téa?”

“Yes.”

Yuugi’s beautiful violet eyes seemed so dark, hungry. Téa wondered if hers looked the same way. She saw him raise his hands up, silently asking for permission to touch, and she nodded.

His hands laid themselves on her waistband. Yuugi’s eyes looked her up and down, taking a longer gaze at her groin, before focusing on her face again.

“God, Téa…”

“What?”

“You’re beautiful.”

Téa moaned, feeling herself starting to get her panties wet. Yuugi’s fingers began to pull down the dirtied fabric. She shivered at the air that chilled that wet patch between her legs. The underwear hit the carpet, and she stepped out of it.

Yuugi’s mouth pressed itself between her breasts, Téa moaning at the feeling of his mouth on her. His lips seared a lasting heat into her skin wherever they made contact, and his hands on her hips began to feel like vices that trapped her in this beautiful fantasy.

A gentle bite to her breast, right around her nipple, made her chirp in delight, tongue coming to soothe the dull pain. Yuugi placed his mouth all the way around the brown that laid around her nipple and sucked tenderly, while one of his hands made its way to stroke the inside of her thigh, dangerously close to where she wanted his attention to be.

“Oh, Yuugi!” Téa pulled him close to her body, to keep their bodies together as Yuugi moved to give her other breast the same treatment. A hand made its way to her ass and pulled enough to give her the hint to sit in his lap.

Téa placed her legs on either side of Yuugi’s lap, her wetness right against Yuugi’s hardened cock.

“Ah!”

“Damn it…” Yuugi muttered, pressing hasty kisses to Téa’s collarbone. “Téa, you feel too good.”

She nodded, didn’t know why other than knowing and being happy that Yuugi liked how their bodies felt together.

“I have condoms,” she offered. Yuugi pulled back from her chest and looked up at her. He let out a small laugh, which made her giggle.

“Did you get them when we went to the college fair?”

Téa nodded. The prospective colleges had a fair at their high school, and there was one table advising about safe sex. They handed out bags with health information, STI rates of spreading, and multiple condoms.

She pulled away, body crying out in protest as she moved to her nightstand. The Silent Magician looked up at her coyly from its spot on the furniture piece. Téa had a quick idea before she opened her drawer, bending over to give Yuugi a good view of her… assets. She heard Yuugi take a sharp breath in, before grabbing a handful of the rubbery, wrapped items.

“Téa, you’re going to kill me,” Yuugi accused, looking to her suddenly interesting bedsheets. Téa could see his cock leaking clear fluid, something that made her smile.

“Well, Yuugi, here. Save us both.” Téa handed him the condoms, watching as he quickly looked them over and plucked on from the pile. He ripped open the package and pinched the tip of the latex, groaning as he pulled it down to the base. It was lubricated, leaving one step of preparation off of the list. He stood up.

“Téa, lay down.” Yuugi’s voice left no room for argument, Téa obeying and laying down in the middle of the bed after Yuugi pulled away the covers. She lay there, her legs together and spreading them shyly as Yuugi climbed back on the bed. For a moment, Téa thought she was dreaming; everything was too perfect. They had laughed, they had played in the most innocent and somehow seductive of ways, and she was laying on her bed naked with the man she loved right next to her.

“Téa, are you sure you want to do this?”

Téa looked at Yuugi, eyes somewhat watery at her realization. “Please, Yuugi. I want to.”

Yuugi moved to sit between her legs, which she spread even further. Completely exposed, Téa felt more fluid come out of her, leaving a heat that decorated her skin.

“You’re wonderful, Téa. You really are.” Yuugi followed each word of praise with caresses to her thighs and kisses to her lower stomach. Each combination of touch and sound sent more heat to her throbbing snatch, and the closer that Yuugi got to her groin, the more she whimpered and fell into babbling pleas.

Yuugi’s fingers were tracing the wet lips of her pussy, Téa moaning at the touch, at the idea that he might go inside of her. His mouth was still making kisses all around her, avoiding her clit.

“Téa, I’m…” Téa could hear Yuugi swallow. “I’m going to stretch you, okay?”

“Yuugi, please hurry.”

“I don’t want to hurt you at all.” Téa focused her eyes on him and saw that through the haze of euphoria, Yuugi had kept his head. His eyes showed love and sweetness under the ravenous lust running between them.

“O-Okay,” she agreed and she cried out in pleasure as one finger made its way inside of her, finding no resistance until he was all the way inside, a soft wall of muscle there. It wasn’t that deep and it didn’t hurt, so Téa knew that he could go further.

“Is that…”

“It’s my first time, Yuugi. That’s my proof,” Téa whispered. His finger pulled out, leaving Téa feeling emptier than she had ever felt in her life. Yuugi’s face was in front of hers and he kissed her kindly.

“You don’t have to prove anything to me. You never have had to… It’s my first time, too.”

Téa’s hands pulled him close again, their tongues meeting in a passionate kiss that left them both breathless.

“Put your fingers in me, Yuugi.”

Two fingers came in this time, again meeting no resistance and entering easily. Three fingers left her with a slight burn that made Téa spread her legs just a bit wider, and the burn melted away into pleasure as he reached down to toy around with her clit.

“Can I put another?”

“Yes!” Téa shivered at the idea of his whole hand fitting inside of her, but she didn’t want to seem too extreme, especially as he accepted her request and four fingers were pumping in and out of her body, spreading out and reaching every spot inside of her that she had ever wanted to have him reach.

Her clit was throbbing and she wanted more inside of her. She told him that sweetly.

“Yuugi, put your cock inside of me, please!”

Yuugi froze and looked up at her, Téa too lost to be ashamed.

“Téa, ask me again.”

“Put your cock in my pussy, Yuugi. Make love to me.” Téa raised up her legs when Yuugi settled himself comfortably in between them, his hands placing them on his shoulders. He looked to his wet hand, wet with her moisture, and he licked it off, cleaning his hand.

Téa pushed herself up, mouth open and panting. Yuugi bent down to her, kissing her deeply and tongue tasting every part of her mouth, as his hand went down between the two of them, holding himself well as he began to push inside of her.

Téa felt her body try to stop him, but she embraced him, willing her body to open up to his cock inside of her. The soft pressure that built up as he pressed against her hymen disappeared, a slight twinge of discomfort that quickly disappeared as Yuugi pushed in, bottoming out inside of her and pressing against another entrance inside of her.

Téa was panting by the time that Yuugi pulled out of the kiss, blissed out on the idea that Yuugi was inside of her, unmoving as they both adjusted to the feeling of one another.

“You’re so hot around me, Téa.” He praised her, pressing kisses to her jaw, her neck, and her breasts. She hummed at the feeling, smiling up at him.

“Yuugi, when you’re ready, you can move.”

He looked up at her, smile present on his lips. “Are you ready?”

Téa nodded, grabbing his shoulders. “Fuck me.”

A quick retreat of his hips and a slam back against her had Téa loving her lack of propriety at this point. That same force and slow speed had her breathless.

“Oh, God, Téa… Can you keep talking like that?” Yuugi was nipping at her neck, close to her ear as he thrust into her pliant body, her clit stimulated the whole time due to their closeness. “That you want me to love you, to fuck you…”

Téa groaned out at the words spilling from his lips, nodding.

“Yuugi, fuck me! Fill me up!”

“Do you want me… to fuck your pussy, Téa?”

“Pound my pussy with your cock, Yuugi!” Téa let out a small yelp, followed by a deep moan, as Yuugi lifted her legs up higher, nearly bending her over. It didn’t hurt, because of her dancer’s body, but Yuugi felt even deeper inside of her now.

“Téa, your body is so hot around my cock! Look how deep I am, like we were made to fit together like this.”

She nodded, lost in pleasure and love. One of her hands came between them, pinching and teasing her clit as he thrust into her all-too willing quim. He gave her praise and love and words on how well together they were, while she sunk further into the euphoria of him rutting against her with increasing speed, his hips driving her finger against his clit with more force with each movement.

The pleasure spiked in her belly, and Téa cried out, her body trying to milk Yuugi’s cock for everything inside of him. Yuugi thrust a few more times before groaning out her name, a somewhat distant heat inside of Téa growing as the condom filled.

Yuugi was still hard inside of her, and he stayed still as he kissed her again, their kiss chaste and sweet.

“Call me when you’re in New York.”

“I will,” Téa swore. “I’ll call every day that I can, and I’ll video call you. I’ll have my own apartment, you know.”

“I’ll send you things from home,” Yuugi offered. “I’ll send snacks and pictures… I could visit, when I have the money.”

They made their own plans while still connected to each other, their love apparent. Even when bidding Téa a farewell at the airport the next day, surrounded by friends and family, Yuugi’s eyes held all the love that Téa could ever hope to want. She blew him a kiss as she made her way into the corridor that led to her plane, thinking back on the days when friendship had been everything, when they were just kids.


End file.
